


The morning after

by SilverWolf96



Series: Flaming Heart [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Nessa/Milo mentioned, Relationship Reveal, Texting with Leon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Sequal to New Year's Kiss. It's Raihan and Kabu and the morning after.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Flaming Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611484
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> The morning after New Year’s Kiss, with Raihan and Kabu. This was supposed to be a short chapter, but I got a bit carried away.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

### The Morning After

Raihan wakes up slowly in the morning. There’s some sun shining into his eyes, he’s comfortable and warm, tangled up in his blanket, he feels pleasantly sore from last night. But there’s something missing. Or rather, someone. He’s certain he fell asleep with Kabu tucked in close to him.

Kabu... is nowhere to be found, he quickly discovers. Not next to him, not anywhere in the huge bed with him, not even in the bedroom. His heart nearly stops, before it goes into what feels like overdrive, and he feels like someone dropped a bucket of cold water on him. He shoots out of bed. 

Did Kabu already leave? Didn’t he even bother to stay long enough for Raihan to wake up? Was this just some one-night stand to him? Kabu doesn’t strike him as that kind of guy, but... 

Wait, is that Kabu’s shirt on the floor? 

Now Raihan starts to actually look around and true enough, all of Kabu’s clothes are still strewn around the room where they ended up last night. Along with Raihan’s own clothes. All over the room. He thinks he sees a sock on the lamp. 

Wow. They really were impatient, weren’t they? 

The only thing in an even remotely normal location is Kabu’s coat, which is on a chair. He did, indeed, as Raihan guessed, have two Sizzlipede inside it. They are currently sleeping on said coat, not looking like they’re in a hurry to get anywhere anytime soon. He decides against trying to pet them, considering last time he tried, he got bitten. 

He’ll have to remember to feed his Pokémon, too... Turtonator and Duraludon especially can get really cranky when hungry...

At least he knows Kabu hasn’t gone far. He wouldn’t leave without his clothes and Pokémon at least, right? Now he can actually calm down a bit, feeling his heartrate slow down from where it’s been just about pounding out of his chest. Maybe Kabu’s just gone to the bathroom? Or maybe he’s checking out Raihan’s apartment? They didn’t have a lot of time for that last night, after all, and Kabu probably gets up early normally... He seems like the type.

He smells coffee and hears noises from the kitchen. Well, that solves the mystery of where Kabu went. Feeling a lot better than a few moments ago, Raihan pulls on some underwear and an old t-shirt before making his way to the kitchen. The sight that greets him is a very welcome one.

Kabu is standing by the stove, making some breakfast, wearing one of Raihan’s old t-shirts. It’s a little big even on Raihan and Kabu is absolutely swimming in it. Raihan is pretty sure he isn’t wearing anything underneath. It also exposes his neck and shoulders, completely covered in bite-marks and hickeys. He hasn’t looked, but he’s pretty sure he’s got some matching ones across his own neck and shoulders. Raihan takes a few moments to admire his handywork, before joining the older man in the kitchen.

“Morning,” he whispers in Kabu’s ear as he hugs the man from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Something smells good.”

“Good morning, Raihan.” Kabu reaches back with one hand and pats him on the cheek. He is smiling peacefully. “I thought I’d make us some breakfast since I woke up first.” His expression and tone turn more serious. “Your fridge and cupboards are alarmingly empty of anything edible. Who does the cooking in your home anyway?”

“Eh...” Raihan tries to think of something to say but decides to go with the truth. “No one. Just lots of takeout, instant meals and restaurants. Cooking hasn’t really been my thing.” He thinks for a bit before continuing “I think Leon once proclaimed me King of the Microwave, or something like that...” 

Kabu sighs. “So, me. I cook.” 

“Sorry” Raihan says, not really sounding all that sorry. Hey, can’t blame him. He really likes the view of Kabu in his kitchen. In his shirt. With his marks all over his neck and shoulders. And elsewhere he can’t see because his shirt is in the way. And did he mention it’s his shirt Kabu is wearing?

“You could teach me,” he offers. He presses a few kisses to the back of Kabu’s neck when the man sighs at his answer. Is it an apology? A suggestion? He’s not quite sure. Maybe a bit of both. 

“Next time.” Kabu tells him. “There’s not enough ingredients to make anything good.”

“I’ll buy something,” Raihan promises. Next time? That sounds good. Sounds really good, in fact. But right now, he has other things to focus on.

He looks at that pale neck again. Then he nibbles at it, unable to stop himself. Kabu makes one of those noises he really likes, and shudders slightly. Raihan lifts his eyes of Kabu’s neck for a moment to see his eyes flutter shut in pleasure. He doesn’t try to make Raihan stop what he’s doing. In fact, he tilts his head to the side, giving Raihan more room to work, something he happily takes advantage of, nibbling his way to his jawline, then down to the collarbone. 

He wraps his arms around Kabu’s middle and pulls them close together, plastering himself against the older man’s back. In this position, Raihan can’t keep up the work on Kabu’s neck, only reaching the top of his head. He nuzzles his face into that grey hair, loving the feel of it. For now, he settles for running his hands over Kabu’s front and arms. 

And what arms they are. Strong after years of training, and warm, just like the rest of the man. He traces the flame-tattoos on the right arm, remembering how he licked and nibbled along them the night before. (“I was young,” Kabu tries to explain. “S’hot” Raihan replies, not letting up, making Kabu blush.) Wrapping around his left arm an old injury, a once pretty bad burn. (“A training accident with Centiskorch,” Kabu explains.) It’s also the main reason people don’t really get to see his arms. The league higher-ups make him cover it, not wanting to traumatize young children with such a serious injury, or something like that. 

But back to the situation at hand... 

“Are you wearing anything under this?” Raihan asks, playing with the hem of the shirt Kabu is wearing. 

“No.”

“That’s hot.” Raihan trails his hands in under the shirt, dragging them up Kabu’s legs, until the man swats at his hands to make him stop.

“Not now, Raihan.” Kabu is looking at him sternly. “Breakfast first.” He nudges Raihan away from him as he takes the frying pan of the stove. It’s a simple breakfast of eggs, toast and sausages. 

“Okay, okay.” Raihan raises his hand in surrender. “I’ll get plates and stuff.”

When he’s grabbed some plates, mugs and eating utensils, he makes his way to the next room that doubles as a living room and a dining room. The breakfast is on the table, ready to be served, as is the coffee. 

When he enters the room It’s to the sight of Kabu being smothered by his Goodra and Flygon. It’s not really surprising, seeing how they’re easily the most affectionate members of his team, and sometimes don’t really remember they’re not lap-sized anymore. Kabu is petting Goodra on the head, seemingly not minding the slime even a little, and scratching Flygon under the chin. 

“Sorry about them,” Raihan says as he puts the plates on the table. “They just... like people.” He looks around for his other Pokémon, figuring they must be in the other bedroom when he can’t see them anywhere. 

“It’s alright,” Kabu tells him. He’s smiling, softening his normally stern face quite a bit. Raihan loves how he looks when he smiles like that. 

“I’ll just need to feed them,” he says before he blurts out something stupid. 

About ten minutes later the Pokémon are all fed, including Kabu’s Sizzlipede, which he fetched from the bedroom. He also took the opportunity to put on some pants and a better fitting shirt, much to Raihan’s disappointment. Now all his Pokémon and the Sizzlipede are laying around the living room as he and Kabu eat breakfast. 

“This is really good!” Raihan says after taking a bite. And it is! If this is what Kabu makes when there’s not enough ingredients for anything good, he really wants to know what the man can make when he has ingredients.

Kabu starts to answer, but is interrupted when Raihan’s Rotomphone shows up, nudging his hand just as it plings with new texts. Raihan takes it in his hand and checks what’s going on. Five messages and two missed calls from Leon. 

“Huh?” He looks up from the phone and at Kabu. “Wonder what’s up.” He opens the messages first. 

Leon: Raihan  
Leon: Hey  
Leon: Raihan  
Leon: Come on buddy  
Leon: Raihan, pick up your phone

“Is something going on?” Kabu asks, leaning over the table, looking curious. The plate in front of him is empty, while Raihan’s is still half full.

“I don’t know yet. Leon has something on his mind, apparently.” He sends a quick text to Leon and continues eating. 

Raihan: What is it? Did Sonia dump you or something?

Leon: About time, lazybones!  
Leon: And no, she didn’t  
Leon: Have you checked the newsfeed?

Raihan: No. Why?

Leon: Just check it!

“He wants me to check the news.” Raihan explains to Kabu, who’s still looking at him questioningly. He then pulls up the newsfeed on his phone. What Leon wanted him to look at is plastered on the front of every page he finds. “Oh,” is all he manages. “I need more coffee.”

The picture is from the party last night. Of him and Kabu making out. “Damn...” he breathes out and hands the phone to Kabu so he can see as well. “It’s a good picture?” he offers, hoping Kabu won’t be too upset. He gulps down his second mug of coffee while waiting for a reaction.

Kabu stares at the picture with an unreadable look on his face. They sit in silence for a good while. Raihan is starting to feel nervous. Is Kabu angry? Upset? Maybe he didn’t want their first kiss to be plastered all over the internet. Eventually, Kabu sighs, rubbing his temples. 

“I suppose this shouldn’t really come as a surprise,” he finally says, handing the phone back to Raihan.

“Huh?”

“We were at a crowded party, surrounded by people.” Kabu explains to him slowly, like Raihan wouldn’t understand what he’s talking about. “It was inevitable someone would take pictures, especially with you being so famous.”

“Hey, you’re pretty famous yourself,” is the first intelligent thing that comes out of Raihan’s mouth. Kabu gives a little smile at that, even as he’s slightly blushing.

“So it makes even more sense a picture like this would go so viral.” Kabu looks thoughtfully down at the table for a few moments, before continuing. “We’ll have to address the press at some point, before they start writing their own speculations and rumours.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Raihan briefly recalls when Nessa and Milo started dating. They hadn’t wanted to make it official right away, but the media had been all over it and eventually started making their own speculations when they didn’t get anything from them. It had taken months to fix that mess. 

Speaking of famous people and their relationships, he sent of another text to Leon.

Raihan: How come you and Sonia aren’t all over the internet?  
Raihan: You got you New Year’s kiss too, didn’t you?

The answer comes immediately.

Leon: Yeah.  
Leon: But we weren’t making out in front of all the people for 30+secs.

Right. That was true. They had gotten rather caught in the moment, hadn’t they? He suddenly feels rather grateful for Leon interrupting them back at the party. Who knows what would have happened if they’d just carried on, uninterrupted? He tries to not imagine the headlines that would have created.

“Guess we’ll need to arrange a press conference or something,” he jokes a bit. He’ll probably end up making some kind of statement on social media before the press have a chance to do any kind of interview. 

“No need to,” Kabu calmly remarks. “They’ll find us, eventually.” 

“Yeah.” Raihan decides to relocate to the couch after breakfast. He stretches out all over it, getting comfortable. He notices Kabu looking at him appreciatively, and winks at him before beckoning the man to come closer. “Come join me.”

Kabu is halfway out of his chair before hesitating, looking at the table. “We should clean up first...” He doesn’t sound convincing to Raihan. 

“It can wait. C’mon babe...” Raihan holds out a hand, and pouts very convincingly, because Kabu actually decides to come over to him, eventually. As soon as he is within arm’s reach, Raihan grabs the older man by the arm and pulls him down on top of himself. The couch is long, but not too wide, so Kabu is laying half on top of him. He is completely flustered and tries to push himself up, hands on Raihan’s chest. 

“Raihan!” Kabu protests as Raihan won’t let him go. As Raihan just smiles at him, he eventually relaxes, laying down with Raihan. His face is comfortably tucked against Raihan’s neck. He can’t help running his hands over Kabu, not being able to keep his hands of the man.

This gives Raihan an idea. He waves his free hand a bit, calling Rotom to him. As soon as he has his phone in his hand, he turns on the camera and turns it toward them, nudging Kabu a bit. 

“Smile for the camera!” He snaps a picture as Kabu turns to face said camera. Now that’s a good picture, he thinks as he looks at it afterward. Kabu laying pretty much on top of him, them clearly laying down together, Kabu blushing ever so slightly and Raihan lightly nuzzling his hair.

“Mind if I post it? Make a nice announcement to placate people for a bit.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Kabu mutters, looking at the photo as Raihan shows it to him. Then he looks at Raihan, who gives him his best hopefull look. “Fine. Alright, post it then.”

Raihan does just that, making a short announcement to go with it, then turns the phone to silent before the comments and messages start coming in. He can check on them later. Right now, he has something better to do. He wraps both his arms tightly around Kabu and pulls him down into a heated kiss, and things go on from there.

Quite possibly the best way to start a new year, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> **I had a hard time deciding if I wanted to give Kabu scars or a tattoo. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen both in fanart and fics, and I really liked both ideas. I couldn’t make up my mind and decided to go with both!**


End file.
